macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 54th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Here is the lineup used for the 54th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Balloons *Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney Productions) - 10th time *Happy Dragon (Macy's) - 20th time *Linus the Lionhearted (Post Cereals) - 17th time *Aviator Snoopy (United Media) (Removed from Parade) - 4th time *Smokey Bear (General Electric Company) - 15th time *Kermit the Frog (Henson Associates) - 4th time *Underdog (Total TeleVision) - 16th time *Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Kalmus Company) - 20th time *'Superman ''(DC Comics) (to promote Superman II) - 1st time''' Floats * Tom Turkey (Macy's) - 8th time * Walt Disney World (Walt Disney Productions) (Retired) - 10th and last time * The Giant Cootie (Schaper Toys) - 6th time * The Loch Ness Monster (Busch Gardens Williamsburg Virginia) - 3rd time * Popeye ''(Paramount Pictures) ''(to promote Popeye) (Retired) - 1st and only time * Showboat (Macy's) - 12th time * Doodlebug (Macy's) (Retired) - 2nd time * The Cranberry House (Ocean Spray) - 2nd time * The Legend of the Lone Ranger (Universal Pictures) ''(to promote The Legend of the Lone Ranger) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time * Sesame Street (Children's Television Workshop) - 2nd time * Lunar Moth (WXLO) - 2nd time * Mother Goose (Macy's) ''- 4th time * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship ''(Macy's) - 13th time * Cinderella ''(Bulova) ''- 1st time * The Dollhouse (Murjani) ''- 2nd time * Big Apple ''(The New York Daily News) - 4th time * Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) - 3rd time Toy Floats * Rocking Snail * 'Rocking Lobster - 1st time ' * Rocking Kangaroo - 6th time * Rocking Horse * Rocking Tortoise - 4th time * Rocking Lion - 2nd time * Bearbee - 8th time Marching Bands * Blue Spring High School Golden Regiment Band * McDonald's All American Marching Band * Riverview High School Kiltie Marching Band * Glenbrook South High School Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Huntington High School Marching Band * Murray High School Tigers Band * Greene Central High School Marching Band * Wapahani Imperial Marching Band * James Brynes High School Rebel Band * The Warren Junior Military Band Guest Stars *Melba Moore *Linda Ronstadt *Rex Smith *Captain & Tennille; performed "Love Will Keep Us Together" *Sister Sledge; performed "We Are Family" *The Spinners; performed "Cupid" *Chita Rivera *George Rose *Stephanie Mills; performed "Never Knew Love Like This Before" *The Steinettes; performed "Sweethaven" *Priscilla Lopez *Dean Butler *France Joli; performed "Feel like Dancing" *Maynard Ferguson; performed "Dance to your Heart" *Lacy J Dalton; performed "Are there any Cowboys Left (in the Good Ol' USA)" *The Cast of Sesame Street; performed "Keep Christmas with You" *Paul Keenan *Danielle Brisebois; performed "Tomorrow" *The Cast of Popeye (to promote Popeye) *Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss (to promote the re-release of The Aristocats) Gallery Gallery: 1980 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Trivia * Aviator Snoopy was left out of the parade as a shard of glass broke the leg of the balloon. When he returned the following year, a noticeable black patch was covered over the leg puncture. Category:Lineups Category:1980s Parades